Weddings
by InnocentxSorrow
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars discuss wedding plans. Most charming. We also take a look at Echizen Ryoma’s miserable life and how old ladies traumatized him into not liking weddings EVER. And how he solved the problem. Thrill Pair fluff, crackish. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Wahh I haven't uploaded anything in ages! I'm such a _SLACKER!!_ Gahh. T.T I didn't upload anything on Valentine's Day OR Syusuke's birthday ORRR White Day! That is WELL shameful! Syusuke's birthday only comes once every four years!  I am so noobish. I had a lot of ideas before dear Syu-chan's birthday, but for some reason I just couldn't put them onto paper. Gahhh.

Anyway, I seriously needed to write something, and this idea had been on my head for a while. It somehow morphed itself into something else as I wrote though, so the outcome was different than I expected. -O- Oh well. I hope you like it! :D

I think there will be quite a lot of mistakes though. I didn't read it over that many times. :D I really like this one though, seriously. Oh and, forgive me if they are out of character. I haven't watched Prince of Tennis for quite a long time…seriously, not even the uber adorable chibi episodes! Shameful, WELL shameful!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. **

**Summary:** The Seigaku Regulars discuss wedding plans. Most charming. We also take a look at Echizen Ryoma's miserable life and how old ladies traumatized him into not liking weddings EVER. And how he solved the problem. As in, shut the ladies up. Thrill Pair fluff, crackish.

And if you look closely I think you'll see other pairings too. :D

**Note:** The author is currently very mentally ill. Please support her by reviewing! Yay!! 

---gaygaygay---

'Ne, Ryo-chan, will you marry me?'

Echizen Ryoma choked on his Ponta. He even managed to spray some of the contents out onto the table. What a very dignified and graceful response.

'WHAT?!'

'I said, will you marry me? Geez, I always have to repeat myself nowadays.' Fuji almost whined. Ryoma couldn't figure out whether the frown tugging at his older lover's lips was sincere or not. 

One thing he _could_ tell though. Syusuke was in his Sadist Mode _again_. In public too. _Public_. Echizen Ryoma had such a miserable life.

'Shh! People can _hear_ you.' Ryoma couldn't help pouting as he scolded the tensai.

Fuji chuckled. 'Oh, and who was it that practically shouted just a while ago?' He smiled as Ryoma pouted even more. 'And I thought proposing in public was supposed to be more romantic. It gives you a lesser chance of getting turned down, too.'

'But – but we're only in high school!' Ryoma exclaimed. Well, not exactly, since Echizen Ryoma does not _exclaim_, but he raised his tone and voice remarkably and slightly scrunched up his nose in disapproval, which, in a way, is much more emotional than exclaiming.

Fuji Syusuke just smiled in reply as he began to wipe up the mess his boyfriend had created on the table. 'Saa...it's always nice to plan early. Just in case I die tomorrow or something.'

'Syusuke no baka! Don't say that!' Now Ryoma really shouted. He didn't want to. But the thought of Fuji dying made him so…scared. But Echizen Ryoma does not get scared, so maybe he was just angry.

Fuji laughed. Ryoma liked Fuji's laugh a lot. It was soft and warm and nice, like something else of Fuji's. And it wasn't like his Oyaji's perverted laugh, or those laughs he sees on television, where people act all retarded and say something is hilarious when it's just really stupid. It also wasn't like his other senpai-tachi's laughs, when they make fun of each other or just joke around. Ryoma thought, for some reason, that Fuji's laugh was really really special. Fuji's laugh made Ryoma's heart skip a beat, which was bad because if Fuji laughs for a really long time Ryoma's heart would keep skipping beats and he would die or something.

But it was alright, because Fuji doesn't laugh a lot, he just chuckles and smiles. He only laughs at Ryoma. The fact used to annoy the latter, but now it makes him feel privileged. He was happy that he makes Syusuke laugh, even though he feels uncomfortable about it sometimes.

'Calm down, Ryo-chan. It's just that, I would die happy if you promised to marry me.' Fuji grinned. 'We should plan our wedding vows too, ne? I was watching a documentary about weddings last night, and writing vows of your own are really popular right now. Ne, Ryo-chan, what do you think?' He took out a small book from his bag. 'See, I even borrowed a book of wedding vow examples from nee-san.'

Ryoma watched helplessly as Syusuke flipped through the pages happily.

'Hmm…How about, "I, Bob, choose you, Bobbie, as my wife. I promise not to leave the toilet seat up and I promise not to insult your parents. I promise not to laugh at you when you are embarrassed. I will laugh with you instead." Saa...how interesting. Very honest, isn't it?'

Ryoma's features contorted with disbelief. 'People actually _say_ that at weddings? Doesn't that ruin the whole romantic atmosphere?'

'Heh...so you'd like something more romantic and fairytale-y, ne?' Fuji patted Ryoma on the head against the latter's protests. 'Ryo-chan is so cute. How about, "Love is temporary insanity. Let's be mental together to infinity and beyond. I have just one single wish, to be with you together in our happily ever after. I will be your knight in shining armour." A mix of Buzz Lightyear and fairytales. Very sweet, ne?'

Ryoma cursed under his breath as he realized he was heating up. And Syusuke wasn't even actually _saying_ those words to him! He was just reading them out loud. 'Che. You are _not_ my knight in shining whatever. I don't even like shiny things. They hurt my eyes.' As if to prove his point, he adverted his gaze onto some very unshiny remains of dog waste on the ground (why it was there, in an outdoor cafe where people were supposed to _eat_, he did not know.), hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice the sudden redness in his cheeks. Another reason not to get married.

It was embarrassing. Echizen Ryoma could _not_ be caught blushing like a schoolgirl. 

'I think they mean metaphorically shiny, Ryo-chan,' Fuji chuckled softly.

'OCHIBIIIII!! I'm so happy to bump into you guys, nya!' A certain catlike senpai plopped himself down on the chair next to Ryoma's, Oishi and Momo following. Eiji spotted Fuji's book of wedding vows. 'Wah, weddings, nya! I want one too! I want mine at a zoo! Isn't that great, Oishi? We could all ride on fluffy elephants and squishy horses!'

_Squishy horses? Could the day get any worse?_ Ryoma cringed inwardly.

'Echizen, why are you all red in the face? Are you okay? We can't have you sick, we just can't! The tournaments are coming up! Oh wait, are you _blushing_?!' Momo leaned in close, and this time, Ryoma couldn't look away, or Syusuke would see.

_Oh, how charming. It just got worse._

Momo turned to Fuji. 'Oi, Fuji-senpai, what did you do to Echizen?'

Fuji chuckled. 'Saa...Nothing too improper. I just asked him to marry me, but I don't think he wants to.' Fuji pouted and this time Ryoma _knew_ it was not sincere. Ryoma thought Syusuke looked very cute though. He should pout more often.

'Oh, you must not! Underage marriages can ruin a person's life forever!' Oishi practically screamed in his anxiety. Everyone turned to stare. Five young boys, talking about underage marriages. Oishi did not seem to notice the amount of attention he was getting. 'Echizen, I know you love Fuji very much, but you were very wise in saying no. You must wait until you are older!' 

By now everyone was staring at the extremely unfortunate person Oishi was speaking to.

Echizen Ryoma had a very miserable life indeed.

'Mada mada dane, Syusuke. I _might_ marry you. We'll see.' Ryoma struggled to make his voice calm and cool. 'It's not legal anyway.'

Fuji pretended to look hurt. 'Now I'll die sad, Ryo-chan!' He changed the topic when he saw Ryoma's serious expression when dying was mentioned again, though. 'I think gay marriage is allowed in Holland or something. We could get married there,' Fuji grinned.

'I want to get married in a meat bun shop! Then we could all stuff ourselves with meat buns! Irresistible, just irresistible!' Momo made no attempt to wipe away the drool that started to form and trickle when he mentioned food.

'Momo is such a pig! Ah, it's Tezuka and Inui and Kaidoh and Taka-san, nya!' Eiji jumped up and started waving both of his arms madly in the air. What a subtle greeting.

As the foursome came to join them, Fuji moved his chair closer to Ryoma's so they could all sit around one table. 'Heh…how come you four came together?' The smile on Fuji's face was a bit too innocent.

Kaidoh blushed; Tezuka coughed. 

'We bumped into each other at the book shop,' Inui very kindly explained. Momo told them they were discussing weddings and they all got engaged in a very lively and animated conversation about said topic.

'How do you think Mamushi and Inui-senpai should get married?' Momo laughed at the thought of Kaidoh wearing a bride's dress.

'What are you laughing at, you peach?!'

'Who says I was laughing at you?! You're so paranoid!'

'Fshh, you're _looking_ at me, and that's why I know! It's rude to look at people like that!'

'If _you_ weren't looking at _me_, how would _you_ know _I_ was looking at _you_?! Huh, Mamushi?!'

'Okay, okay, you guys! Shut up!' Eiji was usually not the one who breaks up the fighting, but he was excited. 'I've got a great idea for an awesome wedding! You could be on a helicopter or plane or something, then after you say, "I DOOOOO!!", you jump off the plane in a parachute, nya! Then you land in the sea and ride on dolphin backs into the sunset!'

'That's romantic, ne, Ryo-chan?' Fuji took Ryoma's hand under the table and grinned. 'We could try that.' Ryoma was about to protest when Momo spoke up.

'You could also have one in an international restaurant! With lots and lots and LOTS of food from different countries! The cake could be in the shape of a…a…in the shape of a _really big_ cake! A picnic would be awesome too! A picnic with _food_! Taka-san could bring the sushi!'

'Fshh, is that all you can think about? Food? You'd get diabetes!'

'Shut _up_, Mamushi! You're just jealous 'cos your wedding has no food! You're jealous, just jealous!'

'Saa…Tezuka, what would your wedding be like?' Fuji's question shut everybody up as they waited for their captain's answer with bated breath. Inui had been writing all of this down, and now he had his pen posed and ready. The anticipation of another creative and outstanding and amazing wedding plan was _killing_ them. Even Ryoma looked interested.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up. 'In a church.'

There was a moment of silence as everybody digested Tezuka's words very carefully. 

'Oh.' They all said in unison. What a wonderfully wonderful wedding plan.

As they continued talking, Ryoma noticed many people were staring at them. The other customers must have thought they were a gay club planning their future together or something. 

Fuji also noticed how Ryoma wasn't talking much, talking even less than usual. When it was time for them to part ways and for Fuji and Ryoma to walk home together, it was already nearly sunset. 

'Ne, Ryo-chan…why do you dislike weddings so much?' Fuji glanced at Ryoma curiously. They were walking hand in hand on an almost deserted street – everyone was probably already at home by now. It was autumn and the air was growing chilly. 

Ryoma thought a while before answering. 'Oyaji used to take me to weddings of his friends a lot. He said he wants me to meet a girl there.' His nose seemed to scrunch up automatically at the memory. 'And there were always loads of old ladies.'

Fuji smiled. 'Is that the reason? Because you never met a girl there?

'No. The old ladies treated me like a girl, 'cos they said I was cute,' Ryoma pouted and made a face. 'They kept saying, "You're next, you're next!" to me when the bride and groom kissed. But they stopped doing that to me after I started saying the same thing to them at funerals.'

Fuji stopped walking for a second and looked at Ryoma, as if to see if he was serious. Then he laughed his long, warm, resonating laugh and Ryoma's heart skipped a beat again. Syusuke leaned in and kissed Ryoma's forehead. 'You _are_ cute, Ryo-chan. The old ladies probably wanted to be your bride.'

As Ryoma closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned into Fuji's touch, he realized his life wasn't miserable at all. His life was far from miserable, because he had Fuji Syusuke.

And Fuji Syusuke was perfect.

---gaygaygay---

**A/N: **Hahaha! My page-break thingy! 'gaygaygay' XD Gay marriage! Yayness. I totally support gay marriage. Hehe. Am I the only one who finds this story amusing?

The RyomaxOldLadies (hahaha) bit was inspired by a quote I saw on a xanga blog. :D The wedding plans and vows are uber random, ne? x3 The 'great' one Eiji suggested was chosen by my friend and me when we were like…eleven? Which actually isn't that long ago, but yeah. :D I wanted to jump off a plane in a parachute and she wanted to ride on a dolphin's back, so we merged them together. XD

I think I have a serious problem with inconsistent tense. T.T Gahh. It's 1:42am, and I usually sleep later, but I think I have a cold or something and I'm really sleepy. I still wanted to finish the above story and upload it though. :D

Ahhh. Now, after I've finished reading through everything again, it's 2:05 am. Fshhh.

Please review! You would lighten up my miserable life. Poo, I want a Fuji Syusuke in my life. XD


End file.
